


Check Mate

by Lotus_Dumplings



Series: Eagle Eyed Verse [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Nationverse, Nonbinary Character, Other, Swordfighting, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Venezia | Venice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22327336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotus_Dumplings/pseuds/Lotus_Dumplings
Summary: "Check mate."And the world is absent of all meaning, except for the spray of the ocean and the warmth of Venice.
Relationships: North Italy/Prussia (Hetalia)
Series: Eagle Eyed Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607125
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Check Mate

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble from my verse.

Feliciano Vargas has an air of nostalgia to them. It's a fact, like the sky being blue, or ice being cold. Feliciano is just nostalgic, like the spray of sea mist, or the grip of a sword, or the curve of pink lips that know many tongues and the hardness of hands that have mastered both rope and wood.

Feliciano Vargas is changed, tired, struggling to be something more. But under the shell of years, you can feel the power. The raw energy of the past adventure and riches that begs to be freed. When you feel the call of the ocean and the might of a ship, the spirit of romance and the passion for wealth, the inheritance of art and the vitality of life, you can feel Felix dal Sol.

When they work with a sword, Gilbert is sure he can feel them. He can feel them as clear as day, as strong as his heart beat, as alluring and mysterious as the brewing in his chest. For once, when he feels pain spike in the back of his head, his pride doesn't shatter. He doesn't feel a rush of embarrassment or an obligation to justify himself. Instead, something else spreads tightly across his chest as he slowly accepts defeat.

They smirk slowly as eyes meet. Gold like the treasure of the past, and red like the blood split to gain it. A sword is pressed closer to Gilbert's neck, making him suck in a quick breath as Feliciano leans closer into him. Closer, closer, ever closer still. Against his ear, they whisper.

"Check mate." 

And the world is absent of all meaning, except for the spray of the ocean and the warmth of Venice.


End file.
